prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Between Worlds
Between Worlds (世界の間 Sekai no ma) is the first opening theme in Noble Pretty Cure. It debuts in Episode 1 and performed by LiSA. Lyrics TV Size Version Romanization= Aru hi watashi wa me o akeru watashi wa tatte iru futsūnohidesuga mōichido kiniiranai yōdesu Sora no musū no hoshi Kiseki ga okotte ita basho e no michi o hiraku Karada ga taiki ni tobu Toki me ga yori shinjitsu o miru yō ni Korera no atarashī chikara sae odorokubeki monode wa arimasen Sekai wa mada kuraidesu Watashi wa sekai no ma ni tatta I'll never stop right now and I'll keep watching over you |-| Japanese= ある日私は目を開ける 私は立っている 普通の日ですが、もう一度気に入らないようです 空の無数の星 奇跡が起こっていた場所への道を開く 身体が大気に飛ぶとき 目がより真実を見るように これらの新しい力さえ驚くべきものではありません 世界はまだ暗いです 私は世界の間に立った I'll never stop right now and I'll keep watching over you |-| English= one day I open my eyes i'm standing a normal day but seems not like before again countless stars in the sky opening paths where miracle came to where it supposed to belong as my body fleets to the air as my eyes see more truth even these new powers are beyond amazing the world is still dark I stood between worlds I'll never stop right now and I'll keep watching over you Full Version Romanization= Aru hi watashi wa me o akeru watashi wa tatte iru futsūnohidesuga mōichido kiniiranai yōdesu Sora no musū no hoshi Kiseki ga okotte ita basho e no michi o hiraku Karada ga taiki ni tobu Toki me ga yori shinjitsu o miru yō ni Korera no atarashī chikara sae odorokubeki monode wa arimasen Sekai wa mada kuraidesu Watashi wa sekai no ma ni tatta I'll never stop right now and I'll keep watching over you An'nai hikari o issho ni sagasu Sekai o wataru Subete no kegareta sekai o oboete iru Iki ga omoku kanjiru yō ni Soreha osen sa reta sekai no chōkōdesu Kanjō o tsunagu Tsubasa to kibō o motte sora ni kasanatte Chōdo chīsana honōde sae Sore wa anata o mamoru node Sekai wa henka shite imasu Shikashi sore wa doko ni mukaimasu Doko ka fumeina tokoro ni tatte iru pasu o kowasu Karada ga taiki ni tobu Toki me ga yori shinjitsu o miru yō ni Korera no atarashī chikara sae odorokubeki monode wa arimasen Sekai wa mada kuraidesu Watashi wa sekai no ma ni tatta I wanna stay with you always and I will watching over you I swear that I will protect you even if my life is the cost |-| Japanese= ある日私は目を開ける 私は立っている 普通の日ですが、もう一度気に入らないようです 空の無数の星 奇跡が起こっていた場所への道を開く 身体が大気に飛ぶとき 目がより真実を見るように これらの新しい力さえ驚くべきものではありません 世界はまだ暗いです 私は世界の間に立った I'll never stop right now and I'll keep watching over you 案内光を一緒に探す 世界を渡る すべての汚れた世界を覚えている 息が重く感じるように それは汚染された世界の兆候です 感情をつなぐ 翼と希望を持って空に重なって ちょうど小さな炎でさえ それはあなたを守るので 世界は変化しています しかし、それはどこに向かいます どこか不明なところに立っている パスを壊す 身体が大気に飛ぶとき 目がより真実を見るように これらの新しい力さえ驚くべきものではありません 世界はまだ暗いです 私は世界の間に立った I wanna stay with you always and I will watching over you I swear that I will protect you even if my life is the cost |-| English= one day I open my eyes i'm standing a normal day but seems not like before again countless stars in the sky opening paths where miracle came to where it supposed to belong as my body fleets to the air as my eyes see more truth even these new powers are beyond amazing the world is still dark I stood between worlds I'll never stop right now and I'll keep watching over you searching for the guiding light together crossing between worlds remember all tainted worlds as breath feels heavy that is sign of tainted world connecting our feelings as our wings overlaps the sky with hope even just a small flame as it protects you the world is changing but where will it head to standing somewhere unclear, I break open the path as my body fleets to the air as my eyes see more truth even these new powers are beyond amazing the world is still dark I stood between worlds I wanna stay with you always and I will watching over you I swear that I will protect you even if my life is the cost Synopsis The theme starts with a dark sky with stars and as the music begins, few colored lights fly through from the right making outline for the title shape and it explodes as the background change into the portal crossroads and the tittle appears. Then it shows Takibi Yuuki from outside the window, talking with her fellow student council members and suddenly she looked outside to the sky and looked into a red comet. Then, the screen changes into Mizuoka Shinju splashed out of the water and saw a blue comet in the sky. Then, it shows Hanamiya Miho sitting in the classroom with her classmates around her as she glanced out the window to see an orange comet. Then it shows Kazesawa Aria next to the elf queen in the grand balcony as she noticed a green comet in the sky. Then it shows Shinigami Noir and Shiro in the old untainted Underworld as Shiro read a book while Noir sat with their backs on each other and she looked up to a purple comet. Then it shows five of their shilhouttes running with their hands reached and Gale in the background. Then as they grabbed the light, they all meet each others eyes and light covered their body. Then they already transformed and the scene shows them fighting the villains. Then it shows the evil Demon Kingdom with King Mortem and Queen Caligo's painting along with Nox, Malitia and Ferio standing in the balcony. The camera rotates as it shoots their face again, the other villains also gathered there. Then it shows a picture of Noir clasping her hands in her heart while closing her eyes with her siblings in her back and both looked opposite direction, picture of destroyed Yggdrasil with Aria trying to reach something and Yuuki, Sora & Miho together as their stretched their hands. Then it shows Gale as if he's drowning and trying to reach the light, then a hand took his and he opened his eyes by sudden and the camera turns showing Gale from back looking at Yuuki and her friends as Pretty Cures. Then Yuuki turned and smiled. The theme ends with the cures flying and pose at the final. Trivia * This is the first pretty cure opening theme that does not have any "Pretty Cure" words in the lyrics. * This song has the same tune as Sword Art Online Opening 1, Crossing Fields. ** The writer re-writes the lyrics so it fits the theme of the series. * The picture of Noir's clasped hands is her wish for her family to go back to normal * The picture of Aria's stretched hands is her wish to save the elf kingdom * Scene of drowning Gale is a picture of his lost memories and the hand who took it is what makes him trying to live and find it. Category:Openings Category:Music Category:Noble Pretty Cure music